


An Ill-Fated Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold's thoughts on Eva, and Snow remembering Eva's thoughts on Leopold</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ill-Fated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 January 2014  
> Word Count: 142  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Leopold's thoughts on Eva, and Snow remembering Eva's thoughts on Leopold  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I needed two characters to write about. And then I found this idea and ran with it. Who knew I could write something _positive_ about Leopold or Eva? And for the record, I love using the tanka form for stanzas in poetry.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

She was beautiful.  
More beautiful than any  
Other woman born.  
No one could compare to her.  
None but our lovely daughter.

Raven hair, pale skin,  
Lips as crimson as fresh blood.  
Her eyes stole the breath  
Right out of my very lungs.  
She was taken far too soon.

No one can replace  
The greatest love of my life.  
No one understands  
What she meant to my kingdom.  
I'll never forget my queen.

~~~~~

"He was so handsome,"  
She told me one afternoon.  
We'd gone out riding  
And stopped for a picnic lunch.  
She spoke as I picked flowers.

Her smile grew wider,  
As memories resurfaced.  
She spoke of their love,  
Of the never-ending pull  
That kept them perfect sync.

"Your father wasn't  
Like anyone else I'd met.  
Even the first prince  
I wooed in jealous need.  
My True Love won in the end."


End file.
